The Finding of an Island
by vocaloidpowerpuff potter
Summary: My First fanfic it was also a school assignment so yeah almost cannibalism and other stuff has a little TetoxTed have fun reading ages changed explained in the story


The Finding of Enimagak

_The year was 1199 and Genghis Khan was getting closer to Japan day by day. The Japanese were becoming more scared as the days came and left them but a group of six took action. The group consisted of 3 girls and 3 boys. There were Yuki who was twenty-seven and a the mom of the twins who were farmers, Teto was a sixteen year old girl who was a baker, Kiyoteru a twenty-eight year old man who claims he invented ink (but he knows he didn't), Ted a 17 year old that was a really good fisherman. Then there were the twins, Rin and Len were their names both at the age of seven they were extremely good farmers (for their age). They loaded Ted's fishing boat with food and water that will last them at maximum 8 months. None of them knew where they were going but all they knew was they needed to escape the wrath of Genghis Khan._

It has been 5 months and Yuki has fallen ill and we need to find land fast or she will die. "LAAAND HO" we heard Rin yell from the top of the mast. We all jumped up to see if she was lying or not and she was right there was a tiny green and beige spot in the horizon. "FINALLY" hollered the twins in unison. "THANK GOODNESS" Kiyoteru exclaimed hugging Yuki. "How long has it been Ted?" Teto asked Ted. "It has been five months. Smart one." Ted responded sarcastically while answering her question. A gust of wind came by and they started soaring to their destination. In forty-five minutes and they started unloading. "I have the perfect name for the island because the water is so smooth and ½ of our family name is Kagamine so why don't we spell it backwards so Enimagak." "That is a great idea Rin." "Thanks Len" Little did they know that there was someone or more so something was watching them with a plan forming.

As soon as they landed they searched and found a spring almost immediately. They didn't have much luck finding anything to eat but they still have 2 months left so they're ok for now. Not one week later a bear came and ate all of their food. "REALLY!" Yuki screamed ", now of all times right now?" ,she whispered the last part so quietly she barely heard it herself. "What's wrong mommy?" Len asked politely. "Eh? Oh umm we are out of food and if we don't have for a long time we can die." Rin overheard the conversation and butted in saying "Good thing I brought this" pulling seeds out of her little satchel and showing them, "I thought we can use this so I brought them, though I'm not entirely sure if they'll grow but""-it's worth a shot?" Len asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Exactly," Rin said matter-of-factly with a grin as big as china on her face. This time it was Teto who butted in and yelled "LET'S TRY IT" Len started sowing by hand while Rin got the water and found something along the way that every one would appreciate.

"YOU WHAT?" "Calm down Kiyoteru and yes I found some berries by the spring." Rin said as if she was just telling old news. "Let's go and get the berries. I have thought of the groups already Rin, Kiyoteru and I will go get the berries while you guys stay here and watch the camp ground." Teto said with a triumphant smirk. "Good idea", Ted praised. "T-thank you," Teto replied blushing. "Let's go while I still remember where it is", Rin said while rolling her eyes. With that being said they headed out into the forest.

"Hey Rin where are we?" Teto inquired "I'm not really sure", Rin answered hesitantly scared to know what will happen. "So we're lost" Kiyoteru stated. "…Yes? I don't know but we are leaning more towards the yes than the no." Rin said as if she's still calculating the answer. "_Great.__"_

Meanwhile at the camp "What is taking them so long?" Yuki questioned. Len beckoned his mother to sit on the ground so they can talk face to face. "I'm sure that they're fine mommy we both know that Rin is not the weakest person out there." "I know Len but I'm scared." Len grabbed hold of his mothers face so she had to look him in the eyes and spitted out the words, "Mom Rin is fine with a capital f and Teto and Kiyoteru know what to do if they get in trouble. Do you understand?" Yuki tried to stand her ground but she couldn't handle her sons seriousness so she finally gave in and said (relunctantly) "Yes I guess." "Good now can you relax?" Len questioned his mother again. "Yes I can relax now sort of," she whispered the last part to herself. Len stood up to water his plants and left.

"Oh, Rin please proof Len right and that I'm an over-protective mom."

A few days later in the forest you can hear Teto complain while asking "How long have we been here?" "For a few days and I think Kiyoteru has gone crazy," Rin replied bored and starving while Kiyoteru looked at Teto liking his lips as if she looked the perfect entrée. Each time that Teto opened her eyes he was closer and closer.

"TED, MOM LOOK OUR CROPS ARE SPROUTING!" Ted and Yuki sprinted over to see tiny green leaves proving that the seeds were good seeds. "At this rate the crops will be ready in around two months maximum!" "Cool I just hope they are back by that time," Yuki said glumly. "MOM, remember our talk." Len told her harshly then they heard a bloodcurdling scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH RIN HELP ME!"_ Teto_ screamed. Rin woke up to find that Kiyoteru has taken hold of Teto and was getting ready to take a bite out of her. _Move legs _Rin commanded her legs to move and when they finally obeyed she couldn't help but go "AHA" and proceeding getting a bowl and bashing Kiyoteru on the head.

At the campsite they heard another scream but manlier and they chased after it. After chasing it they found Kiyoteru knocked out, Teto in hysterics and Rin with a bowl over her head. Ted and Len headed over to the girls to calm them down and Yuki took care of Kiyoteru. They were dragged back to the campsite and put to rest. Before Rin fell asleep she thought Enimagak what an interesting island and on that note she fall in to a deep slumber.

**YAY may first fanfic ever do you think its good? Plz tell me in the review thingy **

Vocaloidpowerpuff Potter


End file.
